The invention concerns a method for computer-assisted production of a machine having geometrically predetermined spherical components.
Methods and devices for computer-assisted construction of machines (piston machines, compressors, pumps or the like) are known which permit engineers virtual examination of the properties of existing structures. The aim of such examinations is to optimize the machines in accordance with the constructional demands. Optimization is thereby limited by the basic operational principle (piston machine, screw compressor, rotating piston compressor, geared pump etc.). If the optimized design of the produced machine does not meet the requirements, it is up to the creativity of the engineer to produce a new constructive solution assisted by construction, visualization and simulation methods. He can thereby select one of several machines which operate according to different operational principles (e.g. piston machine or fluid flow machine) or optimize the parameters of a constructive embodiment of the machine within the limits of a particular operational principle (e.g. stroke limitation of piston machines). Existing methods for computer-assisted production of machines require the user to have a preconception of the geometry of the components of a machine which are to be produced. Spatial definition and precise representation e.g. of rotational piston machines with angular or inclined axes is not assisted by the methods known up to now (CAD, CAE).
In contrast thereto, the method in accordance with the invention has the advantage that the representation and complete spatial definition of the machines having pairs of geometrically predetermined spherical components and the spatial engagement of its components becomes possible. The user thereby specifies a set of constant and variable parameters and obtains the geometric construction data for a machine having a matched component pair, whose two components W and B spatially engage one another and form oscillating working regions.
In accordance with an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the coordinates of the curved surfaces of the components W and B are determined through variation of the sphere radius R on several different spherical shells thereby defining the complex, spherical surfaces of the components W and B via an envelope of points.
According to a further advantageous embodiment of the invention each spherical shell is rotated with respect to the previous spherical shell by an angle of rotation xcex4 to generate spiralling spherical surface geometries of the components B and W.
In accordance with a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the coordinate systems for calculating and describing the curved surfaces of the components B and W are right-hand Cartesian coordinate systems.
In accordance with a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the calculated values of the surface geometry of component B and component W are used for controlling a machine tool. The engineer can thereby virtually examine a larger number of variations of the machine to be produced with respect to its properties and optimize same according to the demands on the machine before the final form of the machine can be determined. The construction parameters obtained thereby may be further used directly for controlling a machine tool.
A further advantageous embodiment of the invention uses the method for systematic classification of machines having pairs of geometrically predetermined spherical components, wherein machines with similar parameters and properties are combined into groups and classes. Such a classification facilitates not only definition of already calculated machines but can also give information for fixing the parameters for a machine to be produced.
Further advantages and advantageous embodiments of the invention can be extracted from the following description of an example, the drawing and the claims.
Further model examples and one embodiment of the subject matter of the invention are shown in the drawing and described in more detail below.